


Ambidextrous

by Scourgefurz



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-02-02
Packaged: 2018-05-17 22:13:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5887324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scourgefurz/pseuds/Scourgefurz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Left and Right hands of the Divine reach for eachother once again. In the midst of the budding Inquisition, a passion once lost ignites despite everything that had once been, and disregarding how it will inevitably end. Lets just live in the present for a moment.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambidextrous

Ambidextrous  
Swift, hard stomping echoed throughout the halls as Seeker Pentaghast all but tore out of the library, cradling a mass of papers, scrolls and leather backed tomes. Her eyes slicing into the empty space ahead, glaring past the stragglers who had the sense to move out of her way. She was fuming, her breath coming out visibly in the cool morning air, though she was sure the temperature wasnt the cause. She had been back and forth back to the library since the past night, trying to make sense of this book from late Seeker Lucius.   
Cassandra was still trying to wrap her head around the situation at hand. She could not let her faith be shaken, though... her hands trembled with each new page revealed. What the Seekers had done throughout the ages.... certainly, this could not have been Andraste's intent.  
Upon reaching her quarters she all but kicked the door in before plopping the papers onto her steadily filling desk. This was the most cluttered this room had been in a while, since that whole spat about Hawke with Varric actually. A pressure built behind her eyes, a headache threatening as she thought through her regrets yet again. She knew it was no good to continue this torture but if she had just made the right decisions... Surely, by the Maker's Hand things could have been better. 

Something would have made sense.  
Heaving a sigh she leaned against her messy desk, gloved hands holding her as steady as possible against the polished oak surface. She ached all over, as she hadn't had any proper sleep in days, perhaps weeks. Though, she didn't regret any of these recent sleepless nights. What she had been working towards since their venture to Skyhold, what the new Inquisition was doing, this truly had to be the work of the Maker. She found a bit of peace within this thought. At least, for now, her path was slightly more clear. She knew her duties here and knew them well, but as her former foundation began crumbling around her..... How could she be entirely sure.   
No.   
This doubt will not grow, there is no room for regret here. Not now, not ever again.

Her hands resolved into fists and the tightness in her head returned. She set her eyes upon the Seeker's book with a grimace, feeling an angered growl erupting from her chest.   
Why? She couldn't understand, not truly, why the Seekers fell from the righteous path. She had hoped it was just something that would pass, though she never wanted to acknowledge the fact that this isn't what the Seekers became, it's what they had been for a long while.   
Cassandra felt the pressure pinpoint at the center or her brow and squeezed her eyes shut. She rubbed her temple to ease the pain, little help it did. Folding her arms onto the desk, she allowed herself to rest a moment, the shadows welcoming her tired eyes. Not daring to yet again look at the mountain of scrolls and paperwork that she read a thousand times already. As she settled into the silence, she felt her armor shift delicately, hands holding her at each hip.   
Whipping around out of the calm, she spun into a solid stance readying herself to deliver a well deserved asskicking to whoever dare lay hands on her. Fire in her eyes dying down as realized who it was she faced.   
A porcelain portrait, rose colored lips and bright steady eyes surrounded by the smallest flecks of freckles. Red hair caressed the hooded figures sleek jaw in the midst of Cassandra's commotion. Though the woman stood steady and silent, her usual sly grin twisted up at the corners more so than usual. "Seeker," she breathed, her soft accent tinged with a whimsical sort of laugh. Cassandra felt her face turn red from confusion and embarrassment.   
Leliana had taken a step back when the seeker twisted around, and she closed the space swiftly. "I hadn't meant to intrude, I only came to alert you of some new intelligence my agents acquired on some of the Seeker's archives." She slipped her hand into her neckline, brushing the fabric down enough to reveal her shoulder. Cassandra tore her eyes from the spymaster and heaved a sigh, standing back at a normal position. With arms folded tight against her chest of course. Her breathing had still not calmed, and she wasn't going to question the reason for it. "I do not believe the touching was a necessary means of gaining my attention." Leliana slowly slipped a folded paper from her inner breast pocket. "I did knock." She grinned and passed the tan paper to Cassandra, holding it gently towards her face with her middle and index finger.   
Cassandra lifted her hand, still refusing to look up at her acquaintance. She hadn't wanted anyone to see her in this shaken up state, let alone the Inquisition's SpyMaster. Former left hand of the divine. She was possibly the most adept and cunning being in Thedas, and the Seeker held little comfort in her privacy around this woman. One could try and be anything but open with her but it'd end in vain no doubt.   
As Cassandra began perusing the letter, she tried to ignore Leliana's hovering. It wasn't unusual, but the gleam in her eye warranted an explanation for the lingering. "Is this all there was?" The Seeker cleared her throat and glanced up. Leliana tipped her head to the side, "You just seem rather stressed. I haven't seen you about recently other than to deal with work." Cassandra quirked her brow, 'As if I do anything but...' she thought. Leliana stood straight and coyly placed her hand on her mouth, thinking for a moment. Cassandra hadn't realized how close the spy was until now. She really needed to relax, she's losing her attentive edge and that leads to death on a battle field. She felt herself grow angry at the quiet now, she did have to relax but work must be done. Standing to full height she stepped towards Leliana, trying to edge past her.   
"If you've only come to deliver this, I thank you. But I must continue these efforts-" She was stopped short by a firm grasp at her wrist. "I had actually come to invite you to a night at the springs, Seeker Pentaghast. The Inquisitor had the idea as a celebration of sorts for the Dragon slaying in Fereldan. I had hoped I could sway you from your duties for at least a day." Her sleek, gloved hand walked up Cassandra's armored sleeve, her other hand toying with Cassandra's hip as she pressed against her. "I have done it before." Leliana hissed into the Seeker's ear, the whisper sending a shiver throughout her.  
"You and I both know how long ago that mistake was." At Cassandra's firm words, Leliana ceased. "I regret to hear such a night called a mistake, Seeker. Though that is not what this is for. It is at the request of the Inquisitor that the crew and advisors take time to wind down in light of recent events." Leliana suddenly tilted her hips against Cassandra's ass, pressing her forward onto the desk. "But it has been revealed that you respond better to direct orders."   
Leliana grasped a handful of the Seeker's hair and pulled, then began tugging gently and toying with the soft locks.   
Cassandra normally wouldn't let such things persist, with anyone. However, she was always powerless to the spymaster.   
Usually.   
She thrust her foot between Leliana's and broke the spy's stance, taking the opportunity to spin an grab hold of Leliana's waist. Though the red-head was just as quick to regain dominance. Swinging her leg behind the Seeker's knee, she pressed down and yanked hard at the hair she still gripped. Cassandra fell to the ground, forced to look up at Leliana's slim figure, her hips inches away from her face. "Are you thoroughly enjoying yourself?" Cassandra seethed through her teeth, the pain at the back of her head exciting and angering her. Leliana chuckled, "Well it might be more enjoyable if you would learn how much talent your hands possess. I'm surprised thus issue still persists." She motioned towards the way Cassandra's hands hovered shakily at the spy's hips.   
Sweet Andraste. Flashes of a few years before clouded her mind; sleek skin against her calloused hands, heat against her tongue as she quenched her thirst for that sweet nectar. The scent of chamomile and weapon polish cascading throughout the armory along with soft, throaty moans of two young women.   
Another sharp tug at her short hair drew her back to reality. She met Leliana's hardened eyes, her own soft with lust and firmly grasped at the woman's hips. Leliana lowered herself slowly onto the others lap, relinquishing the grip on her dark hair.   
Cassandra sighed into the spy's chest, lifting her head up the length of Leliana's neck, trailing feather light kisses against freckled skin.   
"It'd do some good to see you relaxing, Cassie. I expect you'll be at the hot springs later?" Her voice was perfectly composed, the only sign of her arousal seeming to be the heat radiating onto the Seeker's lap. How she held it together so well baffled Cassandra, it wasn't often she herself fell like soft clay at the hands of another, though on these rare occasions she was always powerless to hide her needs. But, what else can one be but entirely open with someone who knows every inch of all that you are?   
The redhead left Cassandra in practically a puddle as she swayed her hips right out the door, completely unaffected.  
"Sweet Maker what am I doing...." She rubbed her temples again, kneeling still on the floor, though now a smile spread across her face.   
Seems she would be enjoying a celebration come nightfall, no question about it.


End file.
